


The Ones Left Behind

by BookWerm



Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), survivor's guilt, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: The confusion and pain that Thanos left in his wake, particularly for one Bruce Banner.
Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Ones Left Behind

( where do you go after you lose a war? Home? There Isn’t Any Home )

Where was he supposed to go now that this war was over?

Where was he supposed to go.

They lost, and everyone that mattered was dead. 

The ruler of Wakanda.

Bucky Barnes.

Stay at home dads and infants and children.

There was no way at all to know what had happened to Tony or Stephen Strange. 

But Thanos had the time stone.

That could mean very few things.

Good god… that kid, in the red suit. Bruce hadn’t even got to say a word to him before he flew off on the alien ship, but he didn’t seem like he was even old enough to drive yet. 

Probably dead.

That was the only thing that went through his mind nowadays. 

Probably dead, probably dead, probably dead. Alive.

I’m left. They’re not.


End file.
